This invention relates to an article carrier of the basket type formed from paperboard which carrier is adapted to accommodate a plurality of articles, for example bottles, and to a blank for forming the carrier.
Normally a basket carrier for bottles includes a central (medial) partition structure which incorporates a handle structure by which the carrier can be lifted and carried and the bottles are arranged in rows on either side of the central partition structure. More often than not, the bottles are separated from one another by transverse partition panels extending from each side of the medial partition structure to the adjacent side wall of the carrier. Hence in this type of arrangement the bottles are accommodated in individual cells of the carrier although such cells are not always essential.